


Cas Pukes

by Amahami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, First Time, Food Poisoning, Human Castiel, Vomit, puke, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel eats month-old hamburger and gets sick. Since he's only newly human, he is very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Pukes

“Dean.” Castiel groaned from across the room.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked, looking up from his Busty Asian Beauties screen.

“My stomach does not feel… Right.” He said clutching it and going to lay down on his side on the couch.

“Hey, hey, Cas, that’s normal. Not completely normal, but it’s a normal human reaction to illness or bad food.”

“No, Dean… I… I think I’m dying.” Castiel said solemnly, mouth turned down into a grimace.

“What did you eat in the last day or so?” Dean asked gently, closing the laptop and walking over to Castiel, kneeling beside his head.

Cas’ eyebrows scrunched together while he thought, “I ate all the same foods you did, I think. Bowl of oatmeal for breakfast yesterday with some orange juice, leftover hamburger for lunch, macaroni and cheese for dinner, then for breakfast today I had scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. I haven’t eaten lunch yet, because my stomach is feeling…” Castiel searched for the proper word, “Bubble-like.”

Dean nodded and leaned over to rub Castiel’s back lightly, “You’ll be okay, Cas. Wait, hamburger? I haven’t made hamburger in over a month. Where did you find a hamburger?”

“Back of the fridge, on the bottom shelf. I saw it and it looked okay, so I ate it.”

“How long have you been feeling gross?”

“Just for the last hour or so…”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Dean asked.

“If I wasn’t dying, I didn’t want you to know, but I am positively dying right now. Please, end my suffering, Dean.” Castiel reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out his angel blade and handed it to Dean.

Dean shook his head incredulously and set the blade on the coffee table behind him, “I’m not killing you, Cas. You just have food poisoning. It’ll pass.”

“If you s…s…say so.” Castiel said and he began to heave.

“Dean, what is happening?” he asked between heaves.

“I’ll be right back. Breathe, Cas.” Dean ran out of the room and came back with a mop bucket, sat Castiel up, and put the bucket in his lap.

Castiel continued heaving and finally puked his guts up into the mop bucket. Once he finished heaving, he started to screech.

“WHAT IN FATHER’S NAME WAS THAT? I AM DYING I TOLD YOU I WAS DYING DARN IT DEAN WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE?”

“Hey, Cas, it’s okay. I swear, you’re not dying.” He rubbed Castiel’s back gently.

Castiel’s eyes were watering and he wiped them, “Dean, I feel like my throat and stomach are being stabbed. This is not normal…. Right, Dean?”

“Unfortunately, Cas, it is normal. Just another part of being a human. I am sorry, Cas. I’ll send Sammy out to get Ginger Ale. That always helps me. If you need to vomit again, do it in the bucket, okay? It’s nasty and nobody wants to clean that shit up.”

“Vomit?” Castiel asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, puking, barfing, all the same thing.” Dean shrugged and went off in search of Sam.

Dean came back a few minutes later to find Castiel dozing off with his head in the rancid bucket of nasty.

“Cas, Cas, hey buddy, you don’t want to burn your nose hairs off do you?” Dean gently shook Castiel’s shoulder. Cas’ head shot up and he nearly dumped the bucket. Dean caught it and helped Castiel lay down. He set the bucket near his head.

Dean pulled a blanket over Castiel’s form and tucked him in. Cas dozed off quickly.

Twenty minutes later, Sam came into the room with a bottle of Ginger Ale and a glass. He set the glass down and filled it, then set it on the table. He shook his head at Castiel, who was snoring softly, and walked back to his room.

“Hey, Castiel. Sam brought you Ginger Ale.” Dean said. Castiel didn’t even stir. Dean decided that he would let the beautiful man before him sleep.

He began to stir a half-hour later. He went to sit up and vomited again suddenly. He just barely made it to the bucket.

“Dean, shoot me, please. I cannot continue to live like this. This is not any way any human can live. Please, Dean. End my suffering.”

“Cas, like I said before, you aren’t dying! You’ll be fine in a day or two. Here, sit up and drink this.” He said and handed Castiel the glass of Ginger Ale.

Castiel groaned and held his stomach as he sat up. He took the glass and took a few sips. He laid back down and whined, “Dean, when will this end?”

“I don’t know, but another day or two, you’ll be okay.”

“Dean, I am hot.”

“I know. I mean, I know you have a fever. It’ll pass. Why not we get you to bed hmm?”

“I really do not wish to move, Dean.”

“I’ll help you. Come on buddy.” He took Castiel’s hand and helped him up. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and walked slowly to the bedrooms. He got Castiel to his bed and laid him down.

“I’ll be right back, Cas. If you need to throw up again, run to the bathroom. I need to empty your bucket and get you a cool washcloth.” He said and left the room to do so.

When he came back, Castiel was shivering. He pulled the blanket over the sick man and laid the cloth over his forehead. He set the bucket near his head on the floor and put the glass of Ginger Ale on his bedside table. He pulled some Advil out of his pocket and set it next to the glass. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

The next day around midday, Castiel came down.

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Sam asked from the kitchen.

“Much better.” Castiel responded, “Though I still feel a bit… Gross.”

“Yeah, that’s to be expected. Eat something light.”

“Thank you, Sam. Dean?” He asked, calling for the man.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, walking into the room.

“Thank you for taking care of me when I was ill.”

Dean smiled, “No problem. Anything for my family.”


End file.
